


Salsedine

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “Ho promesso a me stessa che un giorno l’avrei fatto sul serio. Ti avrei preso per mano, mio Sognatore, e ti avrei fatto conoscere la sensazione della sabbia tra le dita.”





	Salsedine

**Salsedine**

_Ti aspetto ancora, Hokuto. Ti aspetto ancora su questa spiaggia. _  
  
Ricordo quella sera, Kakyoo. Me ne stavo lì a sistemarmi quell’enorme fiocco giallo intorno al collo. Assomigliavo ad un enorme girasole, quella sera. La gonna era una corolla che mi circondava i fianchi, le code della giacca verde bottiglia i sepali che la proteggevano. Saltellavo di fronte allo specchio, poi ammiccavo al mio riflesso lanciandomi un bacio con la punta delle dita. Erano le dieci e tre quarti. Il bollitore sul fuoco borbottava in attesa. Melissa e tiglio erano l’ideale per offrirmi la rilassatezza che stavo cercando. Se fossa stata lì, mia nonna mi avrebbe di certo invitata a meditare e scacciare i cattivi pensieri. Ma mia nonna in quel momento era lontana e io potevo occuparmi di me stessa come meglio credevo. E non solo di me stessa. La faccia curiosa di mio fratello occhieggiava nello specchio da sopra la mia spalla.   
“Stai uscendo?” mi ha chiesto Subaru, quella buffa copia di me stessa che per me era tutto. Se Subaru stava male io lo sentivo, se Subaru era felice allora anch’io non avevo più motivi per essere triste. Forse parlavamo l’uno con l’altra ancor prima di nascere. Non ne sono certa nemmeno adesso che in teoria dovrei conoscere tutto. Ma mi sento di rispondere che sicuramente è stato così. Io e Subaru. Gemelli siamesi, uniti per il cuore.   
“No, vado a nanna” gli ho risposto godendomi la sua espressione sorpresa che lo faceva sembrare un bambino.   
A che serviva specchiarmi se avevo davanti Subaru? Gli stessi occhi grandi e limpidi, gli stessi capelli corti, le stesse labbra, le stesse guance, lo stesso collo sottile… Ok, le differenze c’erano ma solo dal collo in giù. E nella testa, nello spirito, come avrebbe detto la nonna. Perché Subaru si era preso tutto il potere. Non che glielo abbia mai invidiato. Essere uno sciamano, custodire nel proprio corpo una simile forza e dovere affrontare ogni forma di male si presenti sul suo cammino non è di sicuro una cosa facile. Anche per questo gli volevo un mondo di bene. Subaru, il mio tenero Subaru. Io e te. Ma una fetta di cuore l’avevo riservata a qualcun altro.   
Fiori di ciliegio per il mio fratellino e per me…  
“A dormire?” mi ha ripetuto.   
Gli ho fatto un cenno con la testa. “Proprio così. Vuoi prendere una tazza di tisana con me? Concilia il sonno.”   
Per me gabbiani in volo e una spiaggia che conoscevamo solo in due.   
Non ho aspettato la sua risposta. Mi sono avvicinata all’angolo cottura e ho spento il fuoco, poi ho trafficato un po’ con i filtri e le erbe e mi sono messa pazientemente ad attendere che l’infuso fosse pronto preparando due tazze. Era divertente vedere come Subaru fosse rimasto inebetito al centro del nostro_ loft_. I viziatissimi gemelli Sumeragi e il nostro enorme appartamento…   
Ho ridacchiato di nuovo poi ho ceduto ancora alla tenerezza e sono corsa ad abbracciare l’altra metà di me stessa.   
“Sei troppo tenero, Subaru. Lo sai? Sto imparando a portarmi dietro in sogno i vestiti che indosso, quindi mi sono messa in tiro. Sono cose che si fanno quando si ha un appuntamento, non credi?”   
Subaru ha ricambiato il mio abbraccio ma la stretta delle sue mani, perennemente avvolte dai guanti, non era decisa.   
Subaru non capiva, sai? Pazienza. Era un segreto piccolo piccolo.   
“Hai un appuntamento… in sogno?” mi ha chiesto e io ho annuito, poi l’ho lasciato andare.   
“Tisana” ho annunciato prendendolo per mano e conducendolo verso il _kotatsu_. “Poi ti pregherei di non fare confusione perché devo dormire.”   
Subaru aveva una marea di domande stampate sulla faccia, ma non ne ha fatta nessuna. Si è inginocchiato e ha sorseggiato l’infuso di melissa e tiglio come se fosse perfettamente tranquillo. Caro, caro Subaru… Mi chiedevo se lui conoscesse il modo, se potesse darmi una mano.   
“Sai, ci sono dei problemi piuttosto grossi e non riesco trovare una soluzione” ho detto certa che mio fratello avesse una risposta pronta per me. “Riesco a toccare le cose in sogno. Ma non è come se lo facessi sul serio. L’aria di mare non ha odore e la sua acqua non sa di sale. Posso solo immaginare che sia così. Io vorrei che fosse tutto più vero.”   
Subaru mi ha strizzato l’occhio e mi ha sorriso. E improvvisamente mi è sembrato perfino meno ingenuo. “Forse dovresti spostare il tuo appuntamento su una vera spiaggia” mi ha consigliato. Io non gli ho detto nulla. Non ho risposto _“magari si potesse”_ ma ho promesso a me stessa che un giorno l’avrei fatto sul serio. Ti avrei preso per mano, mio Sognatore, e ti avrei fatto conoscere la sensazione della sabbia tra le dita.   
  
_Sai cosa eri davvero per me, Hokuto Sumeragi? _  
  
Sì, credo di saperlo, Kakyoo. Ero l’unica lancetta che si muovesse nell’orologio rotto che era la tua esistenza. Mi intrufolavo, allegra e curiosa, nel tuo mondo, ti sorridevo e ti parlavo di quello che c’era là fuori, ti mostravo il mondo, trasformando in immagini i tuoi desideri. E so che avresti voluto sfiorarmi le mani, anche per una volta. Invece potevi solo sognare, sognare e sognare. Pensavi che non ci fosse una via d’uscita. Io invece ci credevo ancora. Ti promettevo ogni volta che un bel giorno ti avrei portato via.   
So che tu lo desideravi. Ma non riuscivi a sperare. Perché tu sei il Sognatore. La porta della tua prigione è sempre chiusa. E i tuoi occhi nel sonno scrutano incessantemente il futuro, anche in questo momento. Una linea che procede all’infinito e che non può essere spezzata. Una linea che procede all’infinito e che non può curvare né biforcarsi.   
Perché dicevi anche allora che il destino era già stato scritto. Per tutti, anche per me.   
Kakyoo Kuzuki, il Sognatore. Vorrei chiedertelo, adesso. Avevi iniziato a vedere in sogno anche me? Qualcosa di diverso dalle mie visite gentili. Non erano più gli appuntamenti in riva al mare, vero? Quelli che consideravi gli unici attimi di gioia nella tua esistenza, come quello che stavamo vivendo, o solo sognando, in quel momento.   
Kakyoo Kuzuki, il Sognatore. Mi vedevi anche quando non c’ero? Hai desiderato forse di piegare la linea del destino, cambiare le carte in tavola e potermi salvare? Non lo so con certezza, Kakyoo. Ma credevi comunque fermamente che non ci fosse via d’uscita, che la porta sul mio futuro fosse chiusa come quella della tua stanza. Quindi hai atteso e taciuto, Kakyoo. Hai sofferto e non mi hai detto nulla. Neppure _“ti prego, stai lontana dai fiori di ciliegio…” _  
Me lo ricordo, quel preciso istante. Lo rivivo e mi dico che forse non è così. Che forse il sogno che ti ha mostrato l’istante della mia morte è arrivato troppo tardi. Questo potrai dirmelo solo tu. Ma allora ero felice.   
“Cos’è quell’aria triste, Kakyoo? Non sei contento di vedermi?”   
A cosa stavi pensando? Forse ai fiori di ciliegio? C’era una tale angoscia sul tuo viso… Non volevi sognarmi, vero? Non in quel modo. Ti ricordi quando mi hai detto che con quel vestito assomigliavo a un sole d’agosto? Un sole che tu non avevi mai visto davvero? E che il fatto che non toccassi terra con i piedi faceva di certo di me un angelo?   
“Dolce Hokuto. Hokuto che sorridi. Hokuto che hai creato questo mare per me. Io sono sempre contento di vederti” mi hai risposto e io ho chiuso gli occhi e ho inalato il profumo dell’aria che tu non riuscivi a sentire.   
“Com’è, Hokuto? Parlamene ancora. Descrivimi di nuovo l’odore dell’oceano.”   
Io ti ho guardato e mi sono resa conto ancora una volta che le parole non sarebbero bastate. L’odore dell’oceano tu non l’hai mai sentito, Kakyoo. Tu ancora oggi sai solo quello che io ti ho raccontato. Avevi paura per me? Io l’ho voluto. Ho segnato la mia sorte. Vedevi i fiori di ciliegio? Vedevi il mio sangue? Speravi che fosse solo un incubo, lo so. Nonostante tu fossi il Sognatore, allora come adesso.   
“Ti entra nella gola e ti ubriaca. È forte e salato. Non si può definire gradevole eppure ti inebria e non ce la fai davvero a dimenticarlo. E ogni volta è come tornare a casa, sai? Forse è vero che i nostri progenitori venivano dall’acqua. Tu ci credi, Kakyoo? Non trovi che sia una bella favola? Forse i nostri antenati avevano una bella coda verde smeraldo come quella delle sirene. Come credi che starei con una coda da sirena?”   
Diventavi così bello quando mi ascoltavi parlare. I tuoi occhi riflettevano i tuoi sogni, non quelli che ti tenevano prigioniero, che ti colpivano al cuore mostrandoti un destino segnato, ma quelli puri e irrealizzabili fatti di aspettativa e speranza.   
Io ci credevo, Kakyoo. Io volevo davvero liberarti dalla tua gabbia. E tu soffrivi, Kakiyo? Mi hai vista morire?   
Quell’ultima volta, mentre la spiaggia scompariva e i miei occhi si aprivano a un risveglio indesiderato, tu non mi hai detto addio. Mi hai detto che ci saremmo visti la notte dopo. Mi hai lasciata scivolare via dal tuo sogno e ho potuto lasciarti in dono solo quel mare senza sapore.   
Lo sogni ancora, Kakyoo?   
  
_Non mi hai detto che cosa avessi intenzione di fare, Hokuto. E io l’ho sognato troppo tardi. _  
  
L’assassino mi aspettava. Non posso dire di non avere avuto paura. Ma lui voleva la vita di mio fratello. Io stavo per offrirgli la mia.   
Sapevo che l’assassino aveva un codice d’onore. Avrebbe rispettato il mio desiderio. I petali di ciliegio danzavano nell’aria come a voler celebrare la mia morte.   
Sciamano, per una volta nella vita. Nei panni di mio fratello. Poche parole fra me e il mio carnefice. Io lo sapevo, Kakyoo. Sapevo che lui sarebbe stato la mia fine. Ma tuttora credo che tutto questo abbia avuto un senso.   
Sakurazukamori. Arriva come un’ombra e colpisce, il Sakurazukamori. Non lascia scampo, il Sakurazukamori. Il suo occhio spento, il suo occhio vivo, il sorriso feroce, il viso bellissimo. Ho provato dolore, Kakyoo. Quando la sua mano mi ha passata da parte a parte, quando gli ho lasciato la mia unica maledizione, quando gli ho confessato le mie speranze, il mio assassino sembrava perfino dolce. Sapeva esserlo, lo sai? Ma io pensavo a mio fratello.   
E a te. Mi avresti atteso ancora sulla nostra spiaggia?   
  
_Avevi ragione, Hokuto. Una via d’uscita c’è sempre._  
  
Sei fuggito, Kakyoo. Le gambe deboli, le mani sanguinanti, mentre i tuoi carcerieri ti davano la caccia, hai cercato di cambiare il futuro.   
Hai gridato il mio nome, vero? Ti sei trascinato, Kakyoo. Ferite da arma da fuoco. Sapevi che ti avrebbero riportato indietro. Ma sei andato avanti.   
Hai visto il mio corpo, Kakyoo? Hai visto il sangue mescolarsi ai petali di ciliegio? Mi dispiace. È colpa mia se da quel giorno hai desiderato la morte.   
Avrei voluto piantare nella tua anima un fiore più bello. Sette anni trascorsi in un sonno ininterrotto. Attendendo me. Perdonami, Kakyoo.   
Ma adesso è tutto a posto. Adesso è tutto in frantumi. Ma ogni frammento ha le dimensioni che erano state previste. Il mio assassino è morto. L’anima di mio fratello è morta con lui. E tu? È il momento, Kakyoo.   
Guardalo negli occhi. Lo chiamano Kamui. Lo chiamano il Drago della Terra. Hai tessuto i tuoi sogni per lui e lui ti ha promesso la morte. Abbracci il tuo assassino. Non provi nulla. E finalmente ti sento.   
Ti tendo la mano e tu la stringi, Kakyoo. Forse è un’illusione, ma non importa. So che non ti sei mai sentito più vivo. È quello che volevi, Kakyoo? Possiamo volare via adesso. Oppure possiamo restare qui per sempre. È bello guardarti mentre per la prima volta senti il profumo del mare. Ti piace, vero? Sa di sale e vita.   
Ti inginocchi e affondi le dita nella sabbia. È sottile e umida e si attacca alla tua pelle. E tu sorridi mentre giro su me stessa concedendomi un balletto di gioia. Gioia. Sono lacrime, quelle? Quante cose sto scoprendo ora. Che si può piangere anche da morti. E che un abbraccio può trasmettere comunque calore. Ti asciugo le lacrime. E mi chiedo se siano salate. So che è così. Avrei dovuto capirlo prima e dirtelo quando mi chiedevi di usare le parole per raccontare una sensazione.   
“Eccolo… il sapore dell’acqua di mare…”  
“Da vivo non sapevo piangere” mi spieghi prendendomi le mani.  
Sì, lo so. So che il tuo dolore era muto. Ma adesso ti insegnerò a cantare, mio sognatore. A vivere e a sorridere, anche se la vita è finita. Ma l’esistenza, quella vera, comincia adesso, Kakyoo.   
E tu voli via con me, sul nostro mare infinito, in questo mondo azzurro dove il futuro è una parola senza senso e non esistono sogni. 


End file.
